My Inhaler (Edit)
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Germany and America meet up in a bar. America ends up having extreme body issues, and having severe asthma. Also, Germany is a total uke in bed. Seme!America and Uke!Germany. Germerica/Germica. (Lemon, Yaoi)


They had been talking in the bar. Neither one of them were drunk, they each had had a beer and were hardly affected by alcohol. The two boys went to Germany's house. Almost immediately, America pinned Germany to the bed, kissing him passionately. America unbuttoned Germany's jacket, and Germany fully took it off. He wore a black undershirt, and his muscular body was showing.

"You're a very muscular man, you know that?" Alfred asked, removing his own bomber jacket. "I really wish I was as muscular as you." Alfred glanced away, like he was trying to collect himself and not cry. Germany looked at him with slight concern. He was his enemy, but he still had the decency to care if he was crying or not.

"Hey, are you alright?" Germany asked, looking at the younger nation. America sniffled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm alright." America nodded, but his eyes were reddened like he was on the verge of tears. America tried his best to distract himself. "Now off with the shirt!" America cackled.

Germany sighed, and took it off. He was muscular, pale, and hairless. He had scars all over the front of his body.

"Uwaa! So muscular!" America responded.

"Just cut to the chase, okay? There lube on the nightstand." Germany grumbled. America simply burst into laughter.

"We're nowhere close to that! Be patient, okay?" America grinned.

"Be quieter or Japan and Italy will hear us. Japan will never look at either one of us the same way again." Germany said. "He'll just simply blush and get extremely awkward. So shush up." The older uke said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think sounds before, during, and after during sex really make it. You need to be loud, or it's not good." America said. Suddenly, he began biting at Germany's nipple. Germany bit his still-gloved hand. He removed the gloves, tossing them to the floor next to where his shirts lay.

America toyed with the nipple torturously, causing Germany to bite his lip to prevent from moaning loudly.

America trailed his tongue lower and lower, until unzipping Germany's pants, and tugging at them like a little kid unsatisfied and disgusted with their meal. Germany got the not-so-subtle hint, and removed his pants. America smiled happily, then pulled Germany's underwear off. Germany now law fully exposed, and America was dressed in his military outfit, just without his bomber jacket.

"Th-This isn't really fair...You still have your pants on." Germany's penis twitched in the cold air of the room. It was rock hard.

"Fine, fine." America said. He removed his military jacket, and he was wearing a white shirt underneath. He then removed his pants and underwear, revealing his huge throbbing penis.

"A-And the shirt, too. I don't vant to be the only shirtless vone..." Germany shivered in the cold. America suddenly looked at him very seriously. He looked like a hurt little boy.

"C-C-C-Can I leave it on?" He stammered. His voice was very quiet, like he was telling a secret. His blue eyes looked suddenly innocent.

Germany nodded stoically. Then, confusion seemed to hit his light blue eyes. "Vhy, though?"

"Y-You wouldn't want to see my body...I'm kind of fat." Alfred stammered. His arms were incredibly muscular, however.

"Really? You don't seem fat at all. You seem very muscular. I von't force you to take your shirt off, though." Germany nodded slightly.

America blushed, embarrassed. "Th-Thank you." Randomly, America wrapped his lips around Germany's stone hard member. Germany bit his hand to stop from moaning.

America removed the glove on his left hand, holding the base of Germany's penis with his left hand.

"You're left ha-a-anded?" Germany tried not to moan incredibly loudly as America sucked very hard.

"Mhm." The vibrations as America spoke made Germany want to cry out with pleasure.

"S-S-S-Sign of th-the devil..." Germany said jokingly, pre-cum leaking from his twitching penis. Germany let out a loud sigh of joy.

"So I've been told." America spoke into Germany's penis. "Apparently in most Asian countries if you're left handed, they'll try to train the out of you. Like, they'll train you to be ambidextrous. Personally, I thi-" Suddenly, Germany pulled America's cowlick, and America moaned incredibly loudly.

"More sucking, less talking." Germany insisted, tugging the ahoge over and over again as America sucked faster and faster.

"I-It's coming!" Germany shouted with pure joy. "I'm about to...it's...Augh! Kiku!" Germany shrieked as cum dribbled from America's mouth and onto his chin. America made an effort to swallow the salty, sticky substance as it came out in random squirts.

America then realized what Germany had said. "Dude...did you just call me...Kiku?" He looked slightly hurt at the squirming Germany underneath him.

"I didn't mean to! It just...I'm sorry." Germany looked ashamed.

America burst into laughter, much to Germany's surprise. "That's okay! Then I get to call you Britain while we fuck!"

Germany sighed, but he figured that it was fair. "Now turn around, and stick your ass in the air! I hope you're a masochist, because you're gonna get slapped!" America burst into laughter.

Germany rolled his eyes and did as told. America removed his other glove now. He slapped Germany's pale ass. Germany moaned with pleasure. America realized Germany's several scars all over his back. America didn't ask, but he did wonder.

America slapped another time. Germany cried out in pleasure. Germany gasped for air as he spoke. "T-Talk dirty to me."

America slapped another time, this time really hard. Germany moaned incredibly loudly. "You little slut. You like it when I slap you, don't you?"

America squirted lube onto his fingers, slipping a finger into Germany. "You dirty, dirty boy." He curled his finger, then added another. Germany mewled softly. "Is this your first time being bottom?" America asked.

Germany nodded weakly. "I'm not going to lie. It will hurt. A fuck-ton." America said. America added another, really wanting to stretch Germany out. Germany moaned deeply.

America wiggled his fingers, trying to find Germany's prostate. However, he did not find it. He removed his fingers, and lubricated himself. Just touching his own member made his sigh with pleasure.

"Alright, you naughty boy. You ready?" America said, his voice breathy and seductive. Germany nodded slightly. America gently pushed in all the way.

Germany cried out in pain. It was huge! "Mein...G-Gott..." He gulped, in complete misery and pain. It burned terribly.

"For fucks sake, you handled The Holocaust, Hitler's suicide and your brother's death. I think you can handle a little but sex." America's voice was a low growl that turned Germany on even more.

"Must you talk about things like that vhile ve're having sex?!" Germany shouted at him.

"Sorry broseph. Is it okay if I move now?" America asked.

"G-Go ahead." Germany stammered out.

America pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed back in. Germany groaned in pleasure. America gasped, grinning.

America slammed in over and over again, slamming into Germany's prostate. Germany gasped and shouted with pleasure. "God! Arthur! It's so tight!" America shouted.

America reached over and wrapped his nimble fingers around Germany's hardened member. Germany's eyes widened in shock. America started pumping Germany as he thrusted. His other hand reached up and started tugging on his own cowlick, moaning with pleasure.

Germany had tears his eyes now. "Kiku...I-I-I'm about to...I can't hold it much...l-longer..." Germany moaned loudly. "I'm about to..."

America leaned down and whispered into Germany's ear softly "It's arright Doistu-san. Ret it out. Cum for me." America said, trying his best to sound like Japan.

Germany immediately came, shouting. "J-Japan~! Augh!" Semen covered Germany's chest, the bed below him, and America's hand.

"Wahaha! You have a lot of jizz there!" America wiped his hand off on the bed sheets. America was close to his own climax. After a few more ahoge tugs and thrusts, he came into Germany. "Augh! Arthur~!"

America made a terrible wheezing sound as he pulled out of Germany. He began coughing into his hand incredibly loudly, and he sounded so weak. His eyes had panic in them. Germany looked concernedly at Alfred. "M-My...inhaler...i-in...pants...pocket..." Alfred managed to say while coughing and gasping for air.

Germany quickly obeyed, and handed him the navy blue inhaler that was in the tan pants. America immediately took it and took a puff from it. He held it for ten seconds, trying not to cough, and let it back out again. He took another puff, holding it for another ten seconds, before letting it out again. He set the inhaler down on the bed.

"I didn't know that you had asthma." Germany said, looking at America.

"I do. A whopping 12% of adults in America have asthma. Because I'm the personification of America, I have severe asthma." America looked at Germany.

Germany looked into America's eyes, the kissed him softly. "I-I'm sorry..." He blushed incredibly, then fell asleep. America slept beside him.


End file.
